plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShroomstagramUser
You put the first mention of the page name in bold. --Ninja (talk) 20:27, June 9, 2017 (UTC) In response I already said in the blog, there's no good or bad guy. Nobody is purely innocent and nobody is purely bad. Your "this isn't a disney film" statement means nothing to me because I already said the same thing. I'm not assuming people know what I'm going through. If anything, I assume they DON'T, because they treat me like a complete monster and refuse to acknowledge I'm struggling. Well, TOO BAD. You might not have intended it, but you did it anyways. Your call was to be "brutally honest" and yell at them like Gordon Ramsey. Except, this isn't a crappy chef. This is closer to a fragile, scarred, mourning grandma who lost her husband, and who accidentally added 1/5th of a cup of an ingredient while baking, instead of adding 1/4th of a cup. I wanted a truce too. Unfortunately, the wiki has spoken, and it has disagreed. If it did, this WOULD have been over. But then, people felt it necessary to continue making me feel bad. Person after person telling me how I am "unacceptable", treating me like scum, and even if they care enough to give advice, it's crappy advice that takes zero cognitive thought or even care. Seriously, the only one of the "stock" crappy advices I haven't gotten is the generic list of suicide hotline phone numbers, or a suicide hotline chat link. I tracked it, and I've been in the scenario so often that I know the tropes. It practically IS. Imagine being insulted and told you're a horrible person by everyone, with not a single person recognizing how you well and truly feel, despite various people CLAIMING to do so, and those people often are the people who understand it the least. Think that'll be pleasant? Think that'll be fun? I can follow that advice. I'm doing it right now. Not very hard to follow it when your main advice was breathe air. Truce, but lord knows it probably won't last a second anyhow. I know it won't. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 22:44, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Cheers for polishing that Corn Dog thing. Just wanted to get it out there B-doom13 (talk) 01:32, June 22, 2017 (UTC)B-doom13 P.S New to the wiki, if I got the signature thing wrong, sorry! Get out of my swamp.Plasmapea010 (talk) 00:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) 04:35, June 29, 2017 (UTC)}} A report }} Sorry for suddenly leaving a while ago, there was a sudden outreach program orientation out of nowhere, in the middle of class today, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Marcia Aeris (talk) 06:13, July 7, 2017 (UTC) 08:34, July 16, 2017 (UTC)}} 18:36, July 16, 2017 (UTC)}} 18:54, July 16, 2017 (UTC)}} 21:58, July 16, 2017 (UTC)}} Hi Greetings ShroomstagramUser (I'm a relatively new user so I'm still getting used to the basics) I have copied and pasted from Nick Archer's talk page something that has been on my mind for a while (and I've already discussed this "thing" with him as well I just thought getting the opinion of two admins couldn't hurt So it seems most of the plant articles lack a section where they are given (like not free choice) So I was thinking of adding a section where the plants are given for world - level number, world - level number, and world - level number Like Electric Blueberry is given for Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31 and Far Future - Day 35 (the rest of the levels in the rest of the worlds are choice) Magnifying Grass is only given for Far Future - Day 17 (the rest of the levels in the rest of the worlds are choice) Citron is given for Far Future - Day 8, Far Future - Day 16, Far Future - Day 25, Far Future - Day 31, Far Future - Day 35, and Frostbite Caves - Day 18 (the rest of the levels in the rest of the worlds are choice) (Note: Not including Pinata Parties and Premium Plant Quests) The reason why I want to add such a section is because I want to make it convenient for certain plants to be tied to these levels where they are given (ease of access to find certain levels and all) What do you think? He has already responded on my talk page so feel free to head there as well Offtopic: I'm also trying to make a wordbubble but am having difficulty making one (as I've never made one before [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:30, July 21, 2017 (UTC) 19:05, July 22, 2017 (UTC)}} 19:45, August 7, 2017 (UTC)}} I was just saying that the order doesn't matter. Also, did you just decide the order by yourself? 09:45, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply 18:30, September 4, 2017 (UTC)}} 04:24, September 20, 2017 (UTC)}} 04:23, September 22, 2017 (UTC)}} Hello there! Remember that blog of changes to PvZH I made? (I don't know why am I asking this, you visited it a no-time ago) Anyways, I want to ask you a favor: To delete the blog. Now that I think about it, yes, it is terrible. I agree that rarity changes are rubbish and unnecessary at this point, besides, it was made on a huge rush, and because of this, I missed lots of stuff I planned. Also, it's pretty pointless to remake it for me, at least for today. Thank you for listening! Have a nice day! ~Walten Paperclips (talk) 02:37, September 25, 2017 (UTC)Walten (forgive me for this terrible signture attempt) About rp wiki exuse me i would like to edit the rules for chat saying that the pvs rp wiki is no longer active. also should we at least TRY to revive the pvs rp wiki, can you let me? BumbleBeeWicker (talk) 19:47, October 1, 2017 (UTC) You can do it by yourself. 14:38, October 10, 2017 (UTC) hey, um, I was just across youtube and came across this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqPQepp60L0&t=28s and it had information on the concept arts for pvz 2 that we didn't knew before, I would edit it, but I'm not a good editor, nothing important, but i thought a staff member should see this I see you're a fellow lover of Neon Mixtape Tour You've made the right choice my m8 alright im done here goodbyeeeeee JungleShark (talk) 00:19, March 1, 2018 (UTC)Ur budy ol' pall mc'gee JungleShark User: AnonymousPvZFan23 Something about this user seems odd Either that or his spelling of certain plants was deliberately wrong [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:06, March 7, 2018 (UTC)